Goku vs Saitama
Aaronthomas64= Goku vs Saitama is a What-If? Death Battle. Description It's the match that everyone wanted to see! Which anime power house will win? Intro Wiz: Anime has had a wide variety of characters that are extremely strong, basically outclassing everyone else in their series. Boomstick: Like Goku, the Super Saiyan. Wiz: And Saitama, the One Punch Man. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Goku (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFGY-PciwFU) Wiz: After Frieza blew up his home planet, his parents send him to Earth, where he became a hero and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. Boomstick: Now doesn't that sound familiar? Wiz: He trained alongside Krillin with this weird pervert named Master Roshi, and already he was able to run across water and lift boulders. Boomstick: As he grew up, Goku became much stronger and stronger, eventually being able to become a Super Saiyan, which not only makes his hair yellow, but also gives him more power. Wiz: His basic attacks include Ki Blasts, which are basic projectiles that can be fired up to 5 times. He also wields the Power Pole, which can extend very far and can be swung like a bat and with the Senzu Beans, he can heal wounds. Boomstick: With the Flying Nimbus, he can travel anywhere on a cloud that looks like Cotton Candy. I'm surprised he hasn't ate it yet, 'cause I certainly would. Wiz: Some other famous techniques of his include the Destructo Disk, Instant Transmission, which takes time to do, and the Kamehameha, which is a giant blue beam and is Goku's most famous attack. Boomstick: He also has a bunch of transformations, the first being Kaio-Ken, which gives him a 200% power increase, though it drains him quickly. ''' Wiz: Super Saiyans 1-4 all give him 1,000% power increases, and then there's the new one that DB Super came out with, called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, which gives him at least a 10,000% power increase, but this isn't canon. '''Boomstick: He's fast enough to dodge lasers, has defeated countless planet busters like Frieza and Cell, and had a clash with Beerus so strong that the universe felt it. He also is able to resist King Kai's Gravity, and managed to tank a planetary explosion. Wiz: But Goku isn't very smart, as he hasn't received a formal education. He also is obsessed with food like your stereotypical anime protagonist, and has been defeated by things like a rock or a gun. Boomstick: He also seems to have parenting issues, as he has a thousand freaking kids! Wiz: But despite this, Goku is still one of anime's strongest protagonists. Frieza: What..What are you? Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Saitama (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8XaV1yjabk) Wiz: Saitama was originally a normal guy, but after doing one hundred pushups, one hundred sit ups, one hundred squats, and running ten kilometers every single day.... Boomstick: For three years! Wiz: He lost all of his hair and gained superhuman strength, speed and endurance, and became the most powerful hero there was. Boomstick: And he does it all without trying! Most of series is basically just him one shotting basically anyone that comes across him, with minor exceptions like Boros or Genos. Wiz: This is called the Normal Series, which is basically Saitama not caring. In this state, Saitama was able to destroy a meteor and one shot many villains. Heck, he'll even let himself get beat up. Boomstick: This is mostly because basically no one in the series can harm him. Wiz: In his most powerful state called the Serious Series, he can destroy clouds and reflect planet destroying lasers with the Serious Punch. Other notable techniques include the Serious Consecutive Side Hops, where he creates after images. Boomstick: Serious Table Flip is where he flips the battlefield, and is also supposed to be a play on words to the meme on the internet. And finally, there's the Serious Headbutt, which can obliterate a monster in one hit. Wiz: Saitama is fast enough to catch a sword with his teeth and keep up with Speed of Sound Sonic, who can move up to Massively Hypersonic speeds. He has also split through the atmosphere, and came back to Earth from the moon in 4 seconds and destroyed a mountain with a punch. Boomstick: But he's pretty cocky and he barely ever tries, so no one really knows his true power. When he does start trying though, his opponents don't last very long. Saitama punches Speed of Sound Sonic in the balls. Death Battle On a grassy area somewhere on Earth, Saitama had just defeated another random monster and was ready to go home until he saw a cloud in the sky. It looked like cotton candy and it landed near him. Goku: Hey, you look strong, wanna fight? Saitama: OK. Goku: Alright, let's go! Fight! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FljmBUo7Szg) Goku fired some Ki blasts at Saitama, who effortlessly flies past them and punches Goku in the face, sending Goku flying back into a tree, causing a mini explosion. Saitama: I guess it's just another boring fig.. Before he could finish his speech, Goku teleported in front of him and punched him in the face, knocking him back. Goku follows up with a kick to the chin, before grabbing Saitama by the legs and throwing him into a tree. Saitama gets up easily and flies towards Goku, throwing some quick punches at Goku, who dodges them and uppercuts Saitama, knocking him back. While Saitama was in the air, Goku threw a Destructo Disk in an attempt to hit him, but it is deflected by a simple punch. Goku: What the? Goku gets caught off guard by the Destructo Disk, but gets up and fires some Ki blasts at Saitama, who moves his head back and forth to dodge and then flies straight into Goku, nailing him in the stomach. Saitama rammed Goku into the ground multiple times while he was flying. Goku wasn't gonna have this and smacked Saitama in the head with his Power Pole, forcing Saitama to let go. Goku then repeatidly smacks Saitama in the head before swinging it like a sword at Saitama, who catches it with his teeth, breaking it. Goku: Wow! Goku and Saitama then start trading blows for a while, moving around like they were teleporting before Saitama managed to get a lucky hit, knocking Goku into the air. Saitama then flies up to grab Goku, bringing him high into the air before meteor smashing him into the ground. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Is2Vu0CVu50) Goku landed right on the Flying Nimbus right before he fell, saving his life. While the Nimbus was moving, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2, jumped off it, and flew it towards Saitama. Saitama saw this coming and swung his fist, but Goku teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Saitama flew forwards in pain, and before he could react, he got blasted by a Kamehameha to the face, launching him into a building, destroying it instantly. Saitama was badly injured, but he still managed to get up and decided to become serious. While Goku was flying at him, Saitama lifted the entire city using Series Table Flip and threw it at Goku, who teleported out of the way and fired some Ki blasts at Saitama, who dodges a few and punches one towards Goku, who punches it back. Saitama then kicks it with full force, sending it flying towards Goku at rocketing speeds. Goku blocks the attack, but it severely damages him. Realizing he needs to be stronger, he transforms into Super Saiyan God super saiyan and grabbed Saitama by the arms, teleporting him and Goku to Planet Namek. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN6rvpeRPEk) Saitama throws Goku off him, but Goku flips in air and teleports right up to Saitama and punches him in the back of the head, causing Saitama to screech in agony as he got launched into a mountain. Saitama was heavily bleeding, but he decided he needed to bring out the big guns. Saitama then flies up to Goku and throws his Series Punch right at Goku's stomach, but Goku doesn't even budge, which frightens Saitama. Saitama then attempts to fly away, but Goku grabs his cape. Goku: It's over for you. Goku then rapidly punches Saitama in the face over and over, before throwing him into the mountain, causing a mini explosion. Goku starts charging up a Kamehameha before firing it at the mountain, causing not only almost half the planet to explode, but also taking Saitama with it. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptQmnI31HMw) Goku turns back to normal, and teleports away. KO! Goku is seen talking to his friends at Krillin's house about the fight. Genos and the other heroes are seen trying to find Saitama. Results Boomstick: Oh boy, here comes the angry One Punch Man fans! Wiz: This wasn't too close. In basically ever category, Saitama was heavily outmatched. While he can destroy clouds, Goku can effortlessly destroy planets and had a clash with Beerus that shook the universe. Boomstick: Speed and durability were no brainers either. Saitama can tank quite a bit without caring, but Goku has tanked planetary explosions, which we have never seen Saitama tank. And in terms of speed, Goku can move Faster than light while Saitama is only Massively Hypersonic. Wiz: And while Saitama was stronger than base Goku, as soon as he went Super Saiyan, Saitama was a goner. And to make things worse, Saitama had very little if not any ways to permanently put down Goku. Boomstick: Looks like Saitama was beaten to the One Punch....Man. Wiz: You really need to work on your puns. Anyway, the winner is Goku Advantages and Disadvantages Goku - WINNER *+Stronger *+Faster *+More durable *+Super Saiyan forms basically gave him the win *+More experience *= In Skill *= In Intelligence *-Saitama beats Base Goku Saitama - LOSER *= In Intelligence *= In Skill *+Stronger than Base Goku.... *...-But gets utterly destroyed by his Super Saiyan forms *-Outclassed |-|Pistashio= Goku vs Saitama is Pistashio's twelfth Battle. Descrition Season 1 Episode 12! Dragon Ball VS One Punch Man! two of Anime's most powerful characters come to face each other in a battle until death! Interlude Boomstick: Shonen Jump's most powerful heroes, ones that have fought and defeated various threatening villains. Wiz: These two are the prime example of fighting Superman in each of their battles and one had lost twice and the other tied. Boomstick: Goku, The Super Saiyan of Universe 7 Wiz: And Saitama, the One Punch Man Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Goku Boomstick: Planet Vegeta, a peaceful home of the alien warriors called the Saiyans. Wiz: And they had themselves a king named Vegeta Boomstick: Hold up! Hold up! Your telling me that Vegeta was king? Wiz: Well no, it's a confusing planet because there's Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta and regular Vegeta. Boomstick: Oh alright, but one fateful day, a tyrant named Frieza turned his back on the Saiyans after leading them and blew up the planet killing almost all Saiyans. Wiz: Except for one and he's the most notable one, he was sent to earth after the planets destruction and this saiyans name was Kakarot. Boomstick: And after landing on earth, there was one job he had, destroy all kind, but then after a while he hit his head off a cliff making him lose all of his memory Wiz: And being adopted by Grandpa Gohan, he was given a new name and which it remains his name forever to be known as Goku. Boomstick: As a kid, Goku was being trained by the one and only Master Roshi and a Talking Turtle, but he's sort of a pervert at times with Bulma, but back to where we were, Master Roshi had trained Goku, along with his rival then friend Krillin and the two had joined the martial arts tournament. Wiz: As Goku was growing up and having a relationship with Chi-Chi. Goku had became much stronger than he ever realized. Boomstick: Years of training as he continues to this day to fight stronger opponents, that's what i love to hear about everyone's favorite Saiyan. Wiz: Goku has notable techniques like the Ki Blast, Energy Shield, and The Destructo Disk which was taught by Krillin. The Solar Flare is a technique by Krillin, but Goku uses it to blind his opponents. And then Goku's most notable technique and his signature is the Kamehameha. Boomstick: Which is Goku's favorite attack he mostly uses in the series, for example he used it on Vegeta, Yamcha, and even the fusee saiyans Kefla in a awesome way! Wiz: Then there's the Dragon Fist, another fan-favorite move Goku uses in battle and he used it pierce through King Piccolo. Boomstick: Don't tell me if it's the same piccolo Wiz: Well not quite the same, it's just that they're names that are generally confusing. Boomstick: Oh okay! Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission. Wiz: Then there's Goku's finishing move, which he gathers energy from civilians all around him and uses the Spirit Bomb technique, which obliverates those with evil energy which has been used multiple ecations. Boomstick: Also, Goku can read minds and there is a limit to his ki. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken. This amplifies Goku’s ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on. Wiz: But it puts a giant strain over Goku's body and could kill him. Boomstick: When Goku is hurt, he eats the Senzu beam which heals him up all around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud that gets him to location by location when he's lazy. Wiz: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku’s trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan. Boomstick: There's seven forms in total of the Super Saiyan forms Goku has! Wiz: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this. Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies his power beyond Super Saiyan 2 by four! Wiz: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 would be trumped by another form called Super Saiyan God, which allows Goku to have access to godly-like powers, and he can also combine Super Saiyan God and regular Super Saiyan to become Super Saiyan Blue. Boomstick: It was once called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but that's a long name so now it's called Super Saiyan Blue. Wiz: Super Saiyan Blue is the means of Goku becoming more godly in this form, then he can use Kaioken times 20 to combine the form as this was used against Hit during the Tournament of Universe 6 which possessed great power. Boomstick: And finally, Goku had achieved another new form which he used it against Jiren and Kefla called the Ultra Omen Instinct, which makes him run at the speed of light dodging a lot of moves, but needs to be focused in order to keep the form up, this was the prime example using the form but still losing to Jiren. Wiz: But in the end, he used it to eliminate Kefla in one of the best ways yet. Boomstick: Goku is fast enough to dodge lasers, has FTE combat speeds, he's defeated Bruce Lee himself. He's even crossed snakeway in 2 days and 28 hours, seems like a really long walk to me you know. Wiz: He and Vegeta have defeated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb and mastered his Super Saiyan powers. He resisted Hit's time skipping abilities with Super Saiyan Blue Kaio Ken and can lift less than 1000 tons of weight. Boomstick: He even went up against the God of Destruction himself, Beerus three times in a row, and has overpowered Zamasu and Goku Black for a short time after hearing they killed Chi-Chi and Goten and has made Jiren feel what pain would feel like. Wiz: Goku is undoubtly one of the strongest saiyan warriors ever, but he does have his downsides, Goku's strength, speed, ki power and durability still has limitations and Goku has been overpowered multiple times. Even in his newest forms and powerlevels; Goku still faces characters capable of overpowering him. Boomdtick: Goku can't even breath in space either! He also lacks a formal education and is academically weak. Despite his knowledge of martial arts and tactics; overall Goku is an idiot and he's scared of needles. Wiz: But even though, Goku may have those weaknesses, he chooses to fight those with full power and avoids unfair advantages. To say this, Goku is the true hope for the universe! Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Saitama Boomstick: Tell me this, How much does it take to workout 100 Sits Up, 100 Push Ups, 100 Squats and running at a minimum of ten kilometers everyday? You get Saitama! Wiz: Saitama was originally just a regular guy, but after three years of Sits Ups, Push Ups, Squats and Running that fast, Saitama had lost all of his hair and gained superhuman abilities. Boomstick: Fast forward ten years later, Saitama was now a man who had given up on life. He didn't have a job, spouse, and barely any money. And meanwhile, you're complaining you missed that snipe in Call of Duty. ''' Wiz: One day after failing yet another job interview because life likes to screw him over, Saitama came across Crablante, a giant crab monster who had a human lower body because he ate too much crab? '''Boomstick: Ummm What? Wiz: Anyway, as the two crossed paths, Crablante spared Saitama because he said he had cold, lifeless eyes like him. Boomstick: So wait? They don't like each other Wiz: Pretty much Boomstick: Alrighty Wiz: Anyways, Saitama was told by Crablante that if he found a child with a butt-chin, he would kill the child because the child had drawn nipples on him. As Saitama walked along the path apparently not fazed by the giant crab monster, he came across said butt-chin kid who couldn't care less about Crablante and his rage. After Crablante reared his hideous head again, Saitama debated whether he was going to save such an obnoxious kid, but he saved him. Boomstick: That's awesome! As Saitama walked along the path apparently not fazed by the giant crab monster, he came across said butt-chin kid who couldn't care less about Crablante and his rage. After Crablante reared his hideous head again, Saitama debated whether he was going to save such an obnoxious kid. Wiz: When it looked like Crablante was going to continue his rampage, Saitama found enough power to get up, rip off his tie, and viciously yank Crablante's eye out and a brutal fashion. Boomstick: And he ended it like a boss! Wiz: He's known to run around the speed of light. He was hitting three miles per hour at best; his legs couldn't even reach the gas pedal. Even after he got off, you couldn't catch him. It's on Youtube! Despite the fact Saitama had lost all of his hair, Saitama was now a hero. It was good for a while except one small, insignificant problem. He could kill anything and anyone in only a single punch. Boomstick: Yep, but that's only on weak people. The problem was that Saitama was never challenged by anything and after a short period of time, he was bored of being a hero. That changed when he met a blonde cyborg named Genos Wiz: whom he met after Saitama saved him from a bug lady. Boomstick: Bug Lady? you mean she's voiced by the same person as Ladybug? Wiz: Actually yes Boomstick: Alrighty then! Saitama reluctantly took Genos under his featherless wing, but it seemed like it would help him now because Genos had introduced Saitama to the Hero's Association where for all his one-punching, weight-lifting skills, he was a C Class Hero. He gets moved up to B Class, don't worry. Wiz: Saitama has a incredibly signature attack called: Normal Punch Boomstick: What? really... Wiz: No i'm not making it up, it's called Normal Punch Boomstick: Okay, The Normal Punch is so strong, it can take down giants who can destroy entire cities by walking with just a single hit. And if Saitama needs to boost that fisting power, he has the Consecutive Normal Punch, a punch that hits multiple times, it decapitated an anthropomorphic Lion and it can harm Lord Boros Wiz: But when Saitama is challenged, he enters his deadliest phase: Serious Saitama. Because what the hell else would you name it. Boomstick: Serious Consecutive Sidehops allow Saitama to hop back and forth so fast, he creates an afterimage, which, in order to do so, he has to be going at least 2,236 miles per hour. Wiz: Serious Tableflip allows Saitama to dig his hands under the ground and literally flip the pavement 360 degrees. The Serious Headbutt is a headbutt. No surprise there. Boomstick: What a hit! Wiz: But by far, his most powerful attack is the all mighty Serious Strike, a punch so powerful, it reflected Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon which can obliterate a star! Boomstick: Boros also kicked Saitama to the moon only for Saitama to come back by jumping from the moon in only four seconds and bringing back a Moon Rock to sell, but that failed Wiz: Since it takes moonlight reaches the earth at 186,000 miles per second, Saitama had to have been going at least relavistic speeds which is ten percent the speed of light. This means Saitama had to have been going 18,600 miles per second. Boomstick: He's even fast enough to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's speed but was actually capable of reaching hypersonic speeds. Then he bit his sword into pieces because he was angry. He's also beaten almost everyone in one punch, split the atmosphere on a global scale, punched a monster so hard it stopped raining, and even withstood a black hole. Also, as previously stated, he punched a star-busting attack. He's even ignored Tatsumaki and called her a sassy child. Wiz: But as powerful as Saitama is, he's not without his faults. He's barely above average intelligence and rarely ever takes his fights seriously, even if the situation is dire. He's also not diverse in any types of fighting skills as his moveset rarely moves past simple kicks and punches. And one theory is that since Saitama is a "gag" character, he is unbeatable. This is false for two reasons. One, he can't beat everyone in fiction ever, that's stupid. Two, he's not even a gag character. He's a parody. Boomstick: So yeah, Saitama can lose to those who can withstand his One Punch and not die, but chances are, he'll end you in one punch. Saitama: Human beings are strong because we have the ability to change ourselves! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle Results Boomstick: What?! How did it happend?! Wiz: In Almost every category, Goku outclassed Saitama. Boomstick: Now in this break down of each character We will start of with Saitama. For his fasted speed feat he jumped 238,900 miles in 9 seconds. So he had to move at approximately 26,444.4 miles per second or 14 percent the speed of light. Now we have the question was he trying? When he jumped lets say he used 0.0001 percent of his power so that speed would increase to 264,444,444.4 miles per second. Wiz: If we do strength he was able to negate Boros’s attack roaring cannon which was stated to be planetary. Again we can assume he didn’t try at all and say he used 0.0001% so this planetary attack to over large Planetary. Boomstick: Now we finally are on durability. Now Saitama was injured from an attack that wasn't even planet level. So it’s safe to say that if he gets hurt from continent level attacks he could handle anything above star level. Wiz: Moving on Goku was able to break Hit's time skip with just his power alone. This is a Fourth Dimensional feat that puts Goku's speed at inaccessible speed. So Goku moves so fast you literally can’t calculate. Now for the people who don’t understand what this means all inaccessible speed means is moving in a place with no time, because you need time to calculate speed so therefore it’s inaccessible Boomstick: If where moving on to strength Goku still out matches Saitama by allot. So Goku at the beginning of super his punches where destroying the universe. Now you can say half of it was Beruus so it doesn’t count but remember the dragon ball universe has a afterlife and a kaioshin realm that are equal in size to its physical universe. And there punches where affecting the entire macrocosm. Now Goku absorbed that universe destroying power into his base form. Wiz: So Goku can turn into a super saiyan 1,2,3 and God and Blue and UI. To this already universe buster. Boomstick: Looks like Saitama was beated by the One Punch Saiyan! Wiz: The Winner is Goku. Category:What-If? Death BattlesCategory:'Anime/Manga' themed Death BattlesCategory:'Protagonist' themed Death BattleCategory:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death BattleCategory:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death BattlesCategory:Martial Arts DuelCategory:'Company' themed Death BattlesCategory:Death Battles by 2 Different SeriesCategory:Adopted What-If? Death BattlesCategory:PikellsCategory:FistfightCategory:Completed What-If? Death BattlesCategory:'Rivalry' themed Death BattlesCategory:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death BattlesCategory:Project FANONCategory:'Shueisha' themed Death BattlesCategory:Became a One Minute MeleeCategory:Death Battles with Music Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles